Jaedir
A nation of Gypsy Emperors, Magick over-use, religous repressers, and fantastic music, Jaedir has never fallen to any foreign rule since it has stood, but has masterfully swatted any domination of foreign powers. At one time Jaedir held nearly all of the west coast before the Hedun jungle in Tsuail, they have heavily influenced that region bringing Orthodoxism and the Turassian language to their race of men. =Government= Being a Tsardom Jaedir is ruled by a Tsar assuming power from an Imperial stand, and in his hand holds the vast empire to do as he so wishes. =Population= Jaedir is probably the most crowded region in Turas, for an empire of their size they hold easily ninty million souls. Their military is mostly levied militia that fight as unwilling serfs, but Jaedir is famed for their heavy cavalry and mages. At one time they were an expansive power-house, but these days were before making Loshedanda into a vicious enemy. =Culture= The culture is very unique to the region. Being an ex-migratory herd of nomads, they settled in the ice lands after a prophet came to them converting them all to Orthodoxism (those who did not were enslaved). They were developed heavily around their own folk-music, and they boast their use of the strings, accordian, and pipes superior to all in the globe. Folk music became the only way for the early Jaedirs to even record documents and history, this has lead to an issue of accuracy of their ancestors and preceeding culture. At the modern age it is officially illegal to publiclly denounce approval of the Folk Music. Theater plays a heavy part of Jaedir Social Life, as they often watch rather violent displays on stage where actual lives are taken. Equestrianism is famed in this Empire, and a great connection with spirits is made by still surviving Shamans. Lastly they will entertain themselves with heavy drinking (especially in the winter). It is an old tradition, to drink as much whiskey as they can muster and let the night carry them into all sorts of debauchery and fun. One would think this society honors the strong man, and values the axe like many other Turassians, but this is very wrong. They look down at those who need to use tools and weapons as their primary means of killing, and rather the Jaedirs prefer magick and bows to do most of their killing. This has lead to much development into their culture. Though there are few formal courtship-acts, and hardly any chivalry in Jaedir, the libraries demand almost as proper of acts as one entering the Emperor's Palace. The libraries and citidels of Jaedir is where a proper-man may feel at home, even if they are often near Bordellos (brothels). Thievery is a well respected are in Jaedir, and if one can take something without injuring a person or making it blatent in the act of theft then it legally becomes theirs. If a theft is found he will trade an item for the item stolen, often hardly equal, but if the thief has nothing to offer then he is skinned alive and by hwo horses the half-dead man will be towed. Crime in Jaedir is dealt with lightly in Jaedir unless one can not appeal to customary payment to justice, or can not work to the traditions, where that indivual is often killed in terrible ways. This has lead to Jaedir being feared not only for mancers, but assassins as well. =Military= The mass majority of the Military of Jaedir is built of levied serf with little formal training, supplied cheap weapons and armor, given no reason to fight, and threatened for failior. The important part of the Jaedir military can be found with the mancers. They manipulate, effect, and control the tide of battle alone. The pressure is hogh for them, if they do not follow orders and properly function then the mancers will often find themselves dead, not only by the foes but back-casting as well. Since magick can not be arched over lines like arrows can they have to work in flanks and gaps. Since magick is hard to aim it is common for friendly figher to occure, thus making all valuable soldiers sit at range. Cavalry is the only acceptable place in Jaedir's military where a man can gain recognition for the use of iron. The heavy cavalry of Jaedir is feirce, and conditioned to fire off short bows before using their lance and taking down lines. Horse archers are also heavily respected, but that is for cultural reasons only, and thus they are a shrinking division. Light Cavalry was once the only cavalry in Jaedir, but now it is regarded as a peasant's way to seem rich, and thus are used as arrow-fodder. =Foreign Policy= These treaties are all set after the death of Itan Skal'Tu II under the reign of Glaena Non-Agression Pacts Glaenia: In effect immediatly, paid a single payment of eight hundred silver to the previous Emperor. Loshedanda: Accepted only on the basis that heavy tribute was paid, still very loose. Trade Federation of the Bostovia: In effect immediatly. =History= Category: Turas